1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flag pin devices, and more particularly pertains to a flag pin golf ball distance measuring device for use in determining the winner of a closest to the pin golf contest. Many different golf tournaments, including professional golf tournaments include a closest to the pin contest on selected par three holes. In order to determine the winner of such a contest, the distance of each individual's ball from the hole on the putting green must be measured and recorded. Presently, the use of a tape measure and two individuals is required to perform these measurements. The present invention seeks to overcome this problem by providing a measuring device designed to be substituted for the conventional golf hole marking flag pin. Through the use of the device of the present invention, the measurement of the distance between a golf ball and the center of the hole may be quickly determined and recorded by a single individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of flag pin devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a flag pin device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,110,101, which issued to L. Weber on Mar. 1, 1938. This patent discloses a golf hole marking flag which utilizes a weight suspended over the center of the hole to mark the position thereof without obstructing the hole opening. U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,717, which issued to E. Imparato on Dec. 11, 1962, discloses a portable resilient marker which may be utilized to mark the boundary limits of a golf course. The device utilizes a coiled spring having a straightened sharpened end for ground insertion. U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,599, which issued to R. Milosch on Sept. 7, 1965, discloses a golf hole marker which includes a sign body which has an oblong cylindrical shape having a central longitudinal bore through which the flag pin is received. U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,077, which issued to J. Geram on Apr. 1, 1969, discloses a golf hole marking flag which allows the flag standard to be shifted in the hole liner or cup so as to facilitate the entry of the golf ball into the liner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,329, which issued to D. Trigg et al on June 16, 1981, discloses a flag pin attachment including a ball distance measuring line. A housing containing a spring loaded retractable spool of line with a hooking member for attaching either the end of the line or the housing to a golf hole flag pole in order to play out the string from the spool to measure the distance between the flag stick and a golf ball on a putting green.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose a flag pin golf ball distance measuring device which utilizes a hollow cylindrical sleeve received for sliding movement around a pin in conjunction with a bracket for removably holding a spring roller type tape measure. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices include an attached card holder for recording the measured distances. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of flag pin devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such flag pin devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.